1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and in particular peg bar type display devices.
2. Background
Various types of peg bar display devices are known in the art, as seen for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,610,413, 4,961,504, and 5,114,021, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. As is taught therein a horizontally supported rectangular channel rod includes a plurality holes for releasably receiving elongate pegs therein. The pegs provide for a relatively inexpensive means for suspending of a plurality of retail goods therefrom.
A problem has been found with such pegs wherein, though they are prevented from being pulled directly out from the supporting channel rod, they can rotate therein. Such rotation typically presents no problem if there exists only the singular peg. However if the peg has an attachment that extends therefrom, such as a price label support, there will be an increased tendency for the peg to rotate due to incidental contact with the extending attachment. Thus, in the case of a peg having price label support, the label may not be presented to the customer in the desired horizontal orientation wherein it is easily read and aesthetically pleasing.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a peg bar display wherein the pegs can be prevented from rotating as well as prevented from being pulled out from their supports.
A further problem with such pegs concerns their limitations with respect to their ability to display certain types of products. Individual display pegs generally contemplate the suspending therefrom of the goods being sold. Typically, the product will have a centrally located tab on the exterior top surface of the packaging thereof, the tab having a hole through which the peg extends. Thus, there will oftentimes be some space lost due to the height of the tab. This situation can be a concern where multiple parallel horizontal rows of the product are contemplated, but where the space allocated to the product is particularly limited. Also, suspended products can easily move or swing beneath the peg bar, which movement may be unwanted due to a physical aspect of the product itself, or for product presentation concerns. In addition, certain products, due to their size or weight, do not lend themselves well to suspending from an individual peg.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a display device for certain types of products where the amount of product displayed over a given vertical surface area is maximized, and where such products are firmly held in place.